


Claire's Uncles

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [9]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Gotham's Writing Workshop, M/M, pride month celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Modern AU story about Claire, her Uncles, Lamb and his partner.





	Claire's Uncles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gotham_ruaidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/gifts).



Claire met Uncle Alistair when she was three, Uncle Lamb brought him to the Christmas dinner, she still has a photo of her, clutching Louise, the rag doll in luxurious XVIII century clothes, he gave to her as gift.

Since that moment, he became a permanent fixture on her young life. Uncle Alsitair was there on family dinners, on days out and in the tragic night her parents left her on Uncle Lamb’s house for go to a dinner and never came back, holding her Uncle Lamb’s back during the aftermath of arrangements and moves that followed.

But Claire didn’t know about the actual nature of their relationship for a bit. She had seen them kissing, when one of them came and went of the house, in the same fashion her parents used to, so in her eyes, it was just a thing adults did. It was a stormy night, after a nightmare, when she walked into Uncle Lamb’s bedroom to find him and Uncle Alistair sleeping snuggle up spoon fashion together.

‘Sometimes a boy likes a girl, sometimes a boy likes a boy and sometimes a girl likes a girl’ Uncle Lamb explained to her next morning. ‘All of them are valid and you should never be ashamed of the one you choose.’

‘So you’re married.’ Little Claire asked him ‘If you’re living like mamas and daddies do, you have to be married.’

‘No, we aren’t.’ Uncle Lamb told her.

‘Why?’ Claire said.

‘Because…we can’t.’ Uncle Alistair answered this time.

‘Why?’ She shot back.

‘You’re still too young to understand that, my dear,’ Uncle Lamb told her.

Claire started to understand once she started school again. She was happy and proud of her uncles, talking about them to her friends, but then she started to see the weird looks of other parents at pick up times, the friends who suddenly were not allowed to come to her home for playing, the jokes and bullying from other children.

‘Poor girl, she’d be better at an orphanage than raised by faggots.’ She overheard one mother saying to other while Uncle Alistair prepared her for a school play. Tears forming at her uncle’s eyes.

‘You know I love you, do you Uncle Alistair?’ Claire told him ‘I love to live with you two. I don’t want to go somewhere else.’

‘I know, Sweetie, I’m just sad not everyone can see that.’ He answered to her.

Claire had a happy childhood and teenage years with her uncles, they loved her dearly and always support her in her dreams of become a surgeon. The only moment they didn’t seem to be as a supportive as they had always been, was when half way through Uni she become engaged to a History student named Frank. They told her it was because they would’ve preferred her to finish her studies before marry, but there was deeper reasons down.

She finally saw them just a couple of months before the wedding, when Frank told her he was planning to take her as far as Boston, trying to cut her ties with her uncles and their other gay friends, whom he thought where bad influences to her.

Frank’s experience marked her, up to the point when few years later, working on Glasgow, she met and fell in love with Jamie, a Scottish man from a traditional family, she was so afraid of tell him about her uncles in fear of him or his family not accepting them. But blessedly, the Frasers accepted the Beauchamps with open hearts and arms, becoming quickly a single family even before Claire and Jamie’s engagement and wedding.

It was both her uncles who walked her through the aisle on her wedding, causing more than one person to burst in tears at the sight. It was both her uncles the first ones, after Jamie, in know she was pregnant. It was uncle Alistair who had flew immediately to Glasgow after Faith had been born prematurely to keep turns with Ellen Fraser in keep Claire and Jamie fed and taken care of during those long weeks before little Faith was able to go home. And it had been the Frasers who then offered Lamb and Alistair their home estate to rest in after Alistair’s cancer treatment.

The law allowing same-sex marriage came out shortly before Lamb and Alistair’s 30th anniversary, so they thought that finally getting legally married would be a good way of celebrate it. The family devoted themselves in the preparations of the event. Brian and Ellen offered Lallybroch again for the party and even if the official ceremony was to be at the Registry, Brian had convinced an old friend of his, a priest with an open mind, to officiate a blessing ceremony for them.

Claire passed Bree, still post-tantrum for not be able to eat cake on her satin cream dress for the occasion, to Jenny, who was helping her mother in round up all the little children- Claire’s daughters, Jenny’s children and Willie Fraser’s twin sons- for the beginning of the ceremony and went to look up for Uncle Lamb. She found him on Brian’s study, looking at the books on the shelves.

‘Are you ready?’ Claire asked.

‘Not yet, my dear.’ Uncle Lamb answered her.

‘Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet.’ She sat down on a sofa as the baby inside her decided to do some work out on her womb. ‘It’s a bit late for that.’

‘Not that, Claire.’ Uncle lamb sat by her side. ‘I was thinking… tomorrow is your father’s birthday, you know? And I’ve been thinking about him and your mother, and what they’d be thinking.’

‘You know they’d be happy for you and Uncle Alistair.’

‘Oh, I know that. Your father would be out there, tumbler of whiskey on his hand telling Brian the highlights of a very embarrassing speech and laughing until your mother talked him out for being childish.’

‘That’s one of the few thing I still remember of them. Dad behaving childish and Mama telling him that a father shouldn’t behave like a child, before laugh at it herself.’

‘She’d be saying grandfather now.’ Lamb laughed ‘That’s the thing, in days like this, your graduation, your wedding, the births of the girls, birthdays, Christmases, I miss them the most, I never stop thinking that they should be here, sharing these things with us.’

‘I do too. But whatever they are, I assure you they’re happy for us. Now, let’s go, it’s late.’

The Registry ceremony was brief and ordinary, just a way to make things official on the eyes of the law, after they drove back to Lallybroch for the blessing. Mirroring her own wedding, Claire walked her uncles to the altar before take her place beside Jamie and their daughters on the first row of chairs placed at Lallybroch’s garden.

‘Dear family and friends,’ the priest started, ‘if this was an ordinary wedding, I’d be giving a sermon in the importance of the vows the future spouses would be making, but this is not ordinary wedding and here Alistair and Lambert committed themselves, to each other and to God, to those same vows a long time ago, to love and cherish each other whatever life would bring them. Alistair was there for Lambert when his brother and sister-in-law died on a car crash, leaving behind their young daughter.’ Jamie took and squeezed Claire’s hand, he didn’t have to look to know she’d be crying. ‘Alistair helped Lambert on her upbringing, seeing her growing up, become a woman, a doctor, a wife and a mother. Lambert was there for Alistair when he was diagnose with cancer, Lambert was there, holding Alistair’s hand in every step of treatment taken until full recovery. They had been there, for each other, everyday for 30 years. To have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, we’re not here to hear the vows being made, but to celebrate the vows made a long ago, to honour them by blessing Alistair and Lambert on this day and for ask to God to give them the strength of carry on with them till death tear them apart. Alistair, Lambert, is my honour to bless you in this day, in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit. Amen.’

‘Amen.’ Everyone on the garden said before to burst in applause for the happy couple.


End file.
